Lynxamon Steps Up To Plate
by Lo-Lo
Summary: Chapter 2 of "The Discovery"


Chapter 2: Lynxamon Steps Up To Plate  
  
After the digi-destind walked through the teleport, they landed where Lauren was but not in a pleasent way. The teleport was in the sky and when the digi-destined walked out, they fell onto the ground. One fell on top of another until Lauren heard a pound right behind her. She was wearing jeans and a grey shirt with a green strip down the shoulder. She turned around and rushed over to the others.  
"Hi guys," Lauren said. "Thanks for dropping in."  
"Haha," Tai said. "Why does Gennai have to put all his teleports in the air anyway. Geez."  
"Anyway you guys ok?"  
"I guess."  
Suddenly Mimi jumped up from the dog pile and saw Lauren. She just turned her head like she didn't even see Lauren. Lauren went back to make sure everyone was ok. Kari ran upp to Lauren and gave her a hug.   
"I'm glad your ok Lauren," said Kari happily.   
"Thanks Kari. So shall we go?"  
"Go where?" Yelled Mimi. "There isn't anywhere to go."  
"Um..... maybe to defeat Myotistmon and Piedmon before they make this world even worse."  
Tai walked up to Lauren and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Lauren we kinda defeated Myotistmon already."  
"Oh... ok. Either way we still have to defeat Piedmon too."  
"I'm not going anywhere. Didn't we finish him off a year ago." Complained Mimi.  
"Yeah but years and years pass by so long when we're in the real world Mimi. My theory is that about twenty thousand years have passed by," exclaimed Izzy. "Am I right Tentomon?"  
"Actually the exact years that have passed by is twenty thousand, five hundred, and thirty-three. You were pretty close Izzy," replied Tentomon.  
"Ok, I'm done with math class now lets figure out a way to find Piedmon's hideout. Any ideas?" Questioned Tai.  
Nobody answered. Everyone stared at each other. Everyone except for Lynxamon who was snacking on berries.  
Suddenly a small blob of sludge came at Tai while his eyes were closed thinking. It landed straight on his forhead. A little drop of sweat was coming from the side of his forhead. Suddenly a Numemon with a baseball glove came running.   
"I'm sorry," apoligized the Numemon. He then saw Kari in front of him. He bowed down. "I'm sorry for hitting your brother Queen Kari."  
"It's ok Numemon. It was an accident. No hard feelings."  
"Well to make it up to all of you why don't you come watch our baseball game."  
"Sounds great. How about it you guys you wanna go watch? We need a break from all our troubles anyway."  
"I'm up for it. How about everyone else here?"  
Everyone then nodded their heads in agreement. Then Lauren walked up to the Numemon with Lynxamon behind her. She stared at the funny looking creature. Questions were running through her mind about this creature. She decided to save the questions for later and then asked the Numemon a question.  
"Hey could some of us play too?" Questioned Lauren.  
"Sure. Come on all show you the way. Follow me."  
All the digi-destined along with their digimon pals followed the Numemon. While they were walking, Matt was taking glimces at Sora while Sora was asking Lauren questions.  
"Why did you ask if we could play? We like watching the baseball games but we don't like playing them."  
"You guys don't neccessarily have too. I wanted to play so if you want to watch go ahead."  
"Ok then."  
They finally arrived at a huge baseball diamond. Different types of digimon had baseball gloves and had bats with them as well. It was mostly Numemon playing the game however.  
"You kids can sit over there and I'll let you be out field young lady," said the Numemon while handing her a glove that was too small for her. She gave back the mitt.  
"It's ok Numemon," exclaimed Lauren with generosity. "I'll catch without a mitt." They then ran out onto the field. The players were using Nume sludge as baseballs. They did have regular baseballs for the hitters that wanted them. Luckily for Lauren, the first pitcher used a baseball.   
The Numemon pitcher threw the ball. The Numemon hitter hit the ball into outfield and right where Lauren was. Lauren jumped up for the ball but missed. It fell to the ground and she picked it up and tossed it to her fellow teammates. A Numemon caught the ball and tagged the runner. He was out and Lauren's team was up at bat. Mimi started whispering to Sora.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"See she can't catch for beans. She probably can't hit for beans either," teased Mimi.  
"Mimi, why are you being so hard on Lauren? What did she do to you?"  
"Lets see. She won the singing contest and I didn't. She also would answer truth questions."  
"First of all, you can't win everything and two, that question you asked her was kind of personal. I could understand why she didn't answer."  
"I didn't really think about it that way. I feel like such an idiot now."  
"Just apoligize later when she's done with the game. Let's watch now. Lauren's up to bat."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The Numemon pitched the ball at Lauren. Lauren hit the ball and it went flying into the air. The Numemon were watching the ball go over the fence the the ball blew into pieces. Everyone stood up in shock. The smoke cleared and the saw Piedmon.   
"Foul ball!" Yelled Piedmon.  
"It would have been fare if you didn't go destroying it." Yelled Lauren while running to out field. Lynxamon flew out to the out field.  
"Leave her alone Piedmon!" Yelled Lynxamon.  
"Trunk Swored!"  
Lynxamon went flying to the home plate and was hurt. She tried to stand up but it was no use. She collasped right back onto the ground.  
"I have no time for little peasent digimon. Go get them Octomon!"  
All of a sudden, a huge Octopus like thing came crashing in from left field. Lauren ran over to Lynxamon when she was stopped by Octomon. She was trapped in Octomon's grasp. While hanging onto Lauren, Octomon went damaging the baseball stadium.  
"Let's deal with this fish head. C'mon guys!"Yelled Agumon.   
"Pepper Breathe!"  
"Blue Blaster!"   
"Spiral Twister!"  
"Super Shocker!'  
"Poison Ivy!"  
"Munching Fishes!"  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Lightning Claw!"  
All of the digimon attacked but nothing hit the huge digimon. They couldn't digivolve becuase they didn't have enough strenght to digivolve but enough power to attack. They kept trying but nothing worked. Octomon wacked all eight digimon away from battle and now all the digimon couldn't fight.  
"Hey pick on digimon your own size you big, fat jellyfish!" Yelled Lauren. Octomon then started to squeeze Lauren even tighter.   
"Face it child. You can't fight me," said Octomon.  
"I don't care what happens to me," exclaimed Lauren in pain. "Just as long as my friends don't get hurt I won't care. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"I have to help Lauren," thought Lynxamon. She got up and walked to the giant digimon. She could barely stand up let alone attack.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Guys get out of here!" Yelled Lauren to the other digi-destined.  
"What about you?" Yelled Sora back.  
"Don't worry about me. I just want all of you guys to be safe. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"How do you like that child?" Questioned Octomon. Suddenly Lauren's digivice began to glow. Lynxamon was just to where Octomon was holding Lauren when she felt a power go into her. Lynxamon began to glow. Everyone was watching in amazement while Octomon was covering his eyes because of the brightness of the light.  
"Lynxamon digivolve to..... Blazemon!"  
Everybody couldn't believe it. Lynxamon digivolved. Izzy pulled out his computer and put his digivice into his computer.  
"Blazemon, a tiger type of digimon that protects the precious thoughts of all livings. Her element is fire. Her attack is Fire Shooting Stars." Exclaimed Izzy.  
"What's this?" Questioned Octomon.  
"Your worst nightmare," yelled Blazemon. "Fire Shooting Stars!"  
Octomon fell back and he let go of Lauren. Lauren fell right on top of Blazemon. Octomon then disinagrated into little pieces and flew into the sky. Blazemon then returned back into Lynxamon. All the other digimon were ok after getting hit by Octomon.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good job Lynxamon," said Lauren. "I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks Lauren. Are you going to keep playing?"  
"Nahhhhh. I think its time for us to keep going. We ready to go?"  
"YEAH!" Yelled the digi-destined.   
While the digi-destined walked away they were waving goodbye to the Numemon in their baseball gloves. Matt took another look at Sora. Lauren saw this and she smiled. What is she planning for Matt?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry this chapter took me so long everyone. I have been trying to finish my school year with good grades and I did. I also have been hanging out with friends. I also got sick and I couldn't do much. Believe me these are not excuses. It's all true. Well anyway. I hopefully can write my stories faster but I might have Hw from summer school. Who knows.  
  
Kitty  
  
  
  



End file.
